The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an image processing method using an electronic device.
With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, portable electronic devices may provide diverse multimedia services such as broadcast services, wireless Internet services, camera services, and music reproduction services.
The electronic device may provide various services based on an image acquired through an image sensor.